1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a robot, and more particularly to a robot with a cleaning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning floors take a lot of time. To reduce the time for cleaning a floor, many cleaning devices have been developed, such as a broom, a mop and so forth. However, the cleaning devices must be manually operated for cleaning. Thus, conventional cleaning devices are inconvenient.
With technological development, many electronic devices have been developed, such as robots. Take a cleaning robot as an example, the cleaning robot can autonomously execute a cleaning action. A user is not required to manually operate the cleaning robot to clean a floor. Thus, the cleaning robot has gradually replaced conventional cleaning devices.